My Shining hero
by GhostLegion'sFanfictions
Summary: our heroic duo of John Culvark a mysterious kid and Ash Ketchum the odd unpopular kid are in school battling against bratty popular kids on a quest for glory.
1. Chapter 1

** My Shining Hero A Pokemon fanfiction**

"Drew Bell?"

"Here".

"Dawn Brelitz?"

"Present".

"John Culvark?" … "JOHN CULVARK?"… "Guess he is not here" said Mrs. Agatha.

Meanwhile two boys were sprinting into school, rounding street corners trying to get to school a bit earlier even though they were 20 minutes late.

"God Dammit Ash, sorry for leaving my Poke'balls back in my room, now were gonna be even later than normal".

"Heh its ok" stated Ash in between huffs. "It's not like we'll be in even more trouble that we already are".

"May Maple?"… "MAY MAPLE?"

…"OH Here, sorry"!

Suddenly two figures burst through the door huffing and puffing from a 500 yard sprint from Goldenrod Street.

*huff huff* "Here". *huff huff*. Said John

Dawn whispered to May "Surprisingly that is the most I've heard that anti-social dweeb speak". But that was enough for John to hear.

"Hey I'm not anti-social I just hate popular pricks like you"! Stated John with the brightest most sarcastic face he could.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE". Dawn yelled.

"Grow up sister the truth can hurt besides you started it". John said being as blunt as can be.

A few moments after Dawns suprising defeat, and most of the students being in a state of shock that the one of the bottom of the bunch unpopular kids in the school majorly burned one of the "uber populars" Ash Ketchum came in.

"Ketchum that is your 15 tardy this year, DETENTION"!

"HAH, that sounded like an award coming from you". Ash said.

"Just sit down you twerp". Sneered Mrs. Agatha

* * *

The next class our Heroic duo had was Music their favorite class. To John's horror he was paired with Dawn Berlitz, but there is a bright side it was bring your own instrument day, him and Ash brought their music equipment, John's guitar was a Gibson Hummingbird heritage cherry sunburst nickel acoustic guitar.

"OK students, your project was to make a duet with your partner so who is first , … John since you seem ready how about you come up and play your song that you picked".

"Mrs. Annabel to be completely honest with you my partner, John said while glaring at dawn, didn't want to even take the time out of her "OH SO BUSY SCHEDULE OF SHOPPING" to even come to practice, she doesn't even know the song".

"Ok then, Dawn is this true?"

*mumble grumble "yes".

"Well then you will get a zero for this project, and John TAKE IT AWAY"!

John began strumming his master guitar and blowing the notes to Eight Melodies from earthbound in his harmonica attached to the guitar. (Sorry about that, it's my favorite song in video games in general) after about a 2 loops of the song he switched to "because I love you" AGAIN from earthbound. After four minutes his simple yet masterful performance was over.

"That was a simple but best performance I've had all in a while your DEFENATLY getting an A+".

"Thank you ma'am". John said with a sigh of relief, coming back to his spot next to ash he congratulated his partner in crime with a hearty high five.

"Ashy-boy, Annabel said with a wink, you and drew are next ".

"ma'am, Drew never came over and practiced so he doesn't know the song cause in his words, "I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE SEEN WITH YOU".

"Well I can believe that drew would say that, but anyway go on ahead".

Ash's song was Gerudo Valley from most of you probably know the game and then he transitioned to Saria's song after that but unlike his accomplice he wielded a metal guitar. After another applause worthy song, although no one applauded besides Annabel and John.

All the preformances afterward were worse and even worse. Eventually music was over and it was time to go to battling class to both Ash and Johns dread. All battling class was trainers boasting about their pokemon's strength of agility, (John had a bad habit with doing so for the record) or popular kids ridiculing other trainers about how theirs is not as FABULOUS AS THEIRS.

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOU POOR WIMPY BUNCH OF MAGGOTS, Y'ALL BETTER PUT ON A GOOD SHOW TODAY, BUT EVEN THOUGH I'M TOUGHER THAN ALL YOU CITY SLICKERS, I WANT FAIR PLAY, IF THE OPPONENT SAYS UNCLE YOU LET THEM SURRENDER, IF YOUR OPPONENT POKEMON IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT AND YOU KEEP BEATIN ON IT THEN ILL GET YOU KICKED OUT OF THIS SCHOOL FASTER THAN A SHAKE OF A RAPIDASH'S TAIL **GOT IT".**

"YESSIR, MR. BRANDON SIR". The class said in unison.

"TODAY WE'RE HAVIN A TOURNAMENT IF YOU WIN YOU GET A FIFTY DOLLAR GIFT CARD. SO GET CRACKIN AT IT". THE PAIRINGS ARE 1 BARRY AND DREW, 2 GARY AND MORRISON, 3 DAWN AND RICHIE, 4 ASH AND MAY, 5 MISTY AND ZOEY, 6 PAUL AND JOHN, 7 IS BROCK AND TRACEY. BEGIN!

As the matches went on Drew won against Barry, Morrison won against Gary, Dawn won against Richie, and it was the battle against May and Ash.

"Come on may beat this dweeb students cheered, "Prepare for an easy win May" Drew said as he flipped his hair and gave her a wink.

"Come on out Eevee" she called her small fox-like evolution pokemon.

"Hhmp" Ash chuckled "Go Pikachu" he simply said as threw the electric mouse's poke'ball out onto the field. Many of the girls in the audience including May cast out awws but quickly corrected themselves. At the sight of Pikachu, Eevee was completely captivated and bee-lined towards Pikachu tackling him but a loving tackle and started licking him. Pikachu and Ash were just confused as each other, while May was awe struck and pissed as hell that here Pokemon liked the least liked kid in schools Pokemon "EEVEE YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT AND USE SHADOW BALL". Eevee obeyed her trainer command but not correctly and used shadow ball on May and went back to licking Pikachu. "OWW" May yelled. "EEVEE ATTACK PIKACHU THIS INSTANT OR GO BACK IN TO YOUR POKE'BALL".

Eevee chose the ladder of the two and went back inside her Poke'ball. "Technically May forfeited the match by having Eevee go back in to its poke'ball. Ash Ketchum wins by default. As many of the students were booing towards ash he simply stated "I'll take it", and went to the waiting area out of anger May called Ash a dick. The rest of the battles went smoothly and Ash and John we're in the finals. "I can never beat you while sparring but if there is one thing I can do is beat you in a match" John simply noted. "GO Kingdra"

Whoa most students said in awe that a 15 year old not off on a journey had a Kingdra one of the greatest dragon Pokemon . "GO Pikachu" Start off with a Volt tackle". "Kindra use rain dance" as it started to rain Pikachu was gaining power as it charged at him "SHOOT UP USING DRAGON PULSE", A successful dodge, while inflicting a bit of damage on Pikachu. "Now Dragon dance and then Dragon pulse" "what HOW" ash said "ITS SO FAST". My Kingdra has the skill swift swim, which makes it fast when it rains and dragon dance raises speed and attack power a lot so my Kingdra is now a tank" Said John sounding like a professor.

"Pikachu THUNDER"! "It'll will 100% hit"! The thunder hit but majorly weakened Kingdra "Waterfall Now" the waterfall drenched Pikachu and he was down for the count. "Damn John, good game". "Agreed Ash, it was a great battle".

"CONGRATS KIDS YOU BOTH GET EXTRA CREDIT FOR AN AWESOME BATTLE".

"Hey how come he gets extra credit he lost big time" Drew shouted

"KID MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND BESIDES I WANT TO, AND HERE IS YOUR GIFT CARD JOHN". The coach shouted

"Thank you sir" John simply noted

* * *

"Dammit May I wanted to win that gift card I could have bought a nice top with that 50$, Ugh Stupid John he also caused me to get an F in music Why didn't he vouch for me". Dawn said while sorting through the cute tops at the mall

"Well to be honest it's probably what you said this morning in language arts. But I'm not concerned about that It's what happened today in battling class with Eevee, I don't understand why it did that to me. Suddenly as of command Eevee sprung forth from its poke'ball and sniffed the ground and started running after the newly acquired scent May burst out of the store chasing after her Eevee.

May then saw her Eevee jump up on Ash's shoulder

"Hey there are you lost, Don't worry I'll find who your owner is he said as he rode away on the bike he had".

"NO WAIT NOOO" *sigh "Eevee what is with you" she said as she ran after Ash and Eevee.

* huff huff* "Man where are they". May said in between breaths of air

Suddenly a hand came up from behind her and dragged her back into the alley way, She managed to break free for a second and made the loudest blood curdling scream possible. The main man in the group punched her in the face she cried out in pain, and blacked out. "Heh, she is such a pretty girl" said the blue haired one, "and do you know what happened to pretty girls" the main one said with evil intent in his eyes while undressing the fainted girl with a knife. Suddenly a figure leaped of the roof landing on the blue haired one knocking him to the ground and breaking his arm.

"What the hell" said the blue haired guy wielding a knife ash engaged the man and defeated him after mashing his face into the concrete 5 times. "Oh It's may, well I guess I have to do this". Ash finished re-dressing may and he and Eevee carried her back to her house on Petalburg Street.

* * *

There is the first chapter of this grand tale and one thing if there is some major miss spellings tell me in a review this is also my first fanfiction so it will be very lackluster in my opinion. But if you like it please review and favorite if ya want to. A second chapter should be coming soon since I'm interested in writing at the moment


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes… "And there was much rejoicing "yay".**

**Ok thank you to the two people who made a review at the time I'm writing this chapter, then again its only 22 hours after I wrote the first chapter, but anyway I got a bit carried away being random at around the 2 paragraph in bold writing… yeah I was bored at 2 am while my damn neighbors' were throwing a party that started at 1:30 am and I wanted to relive my stress, oh Texas why must you have half-witted loud ass neighbors any way TO ZE STORYYYYY.**

* * *

**My Shining Hero**

Chapter 2

"GOD, how is May so heavy". Ash huffed as he drudged to May's house when a storm was about to come in. "Eevee you still on the way to her house

**In the meantime at May's house her parents Caroline and Norman were beginning to worry about her and hoping she would return home in one piece. [NOT REFERENCING THE HIT ANIME, SORRY ;) ] **

"Norman Aren't you a tad bit worried about May, It's quite literally about to "_Bring in the thunder"_. Caroline chuckled while still showing some anxiety.

"Hah, She'll be alright, she is as strong as me after all she is my kid". Norman claimed after being real blunt.

"Sure". Caroline said while being sarcastic.

"HEY DAD COULD YOU COME HELP ME WITH A BIT OF HOMEWORK". Mays' "_Little" _Brother Max shouted through the ceiling.

"SURE MAX I'LL BE UP IN A MINUTE". Norman shouted.

"Okay honey I'm going to make noodles for dinner just an F.Y.I". Caroline said as Norman darted up the stairs.

**A few minute**s **later while the storm raged on during this mid springs' eve a knock came at the door. A man who claims he is a detective, it turns out it was plastic bag full of rocks that got blown towards my window, DAMN I really need to go back to school and get my G.E.D, or maybe Kindergarden, ugh this is too much. After a quick call to Professor Oak and he described I had a common since handy-cap or I drank too much while watching the movie with Norman. Either way you could tell I was going nowhere with this rant but in all seriousness a knock came to my door and I investigated it further but anyhow at my petty attempt at comedy back to the story.**

*****knock knock*

"Hello?" Caroline said before she gasped in horror. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MAY!?" "QUICKLY COME SET HER ON THE COUCH

"Earlier today I heard her scream when three men named James, Butch, & Harley Knocked her out and dragged her in an ally way I got on top of the building above the ally way and fought off the attackers I knocked out two of the three attackers and the last one brought her back here, her Eevee lead the way.

"OH THANK YOU, Oh by the way what is your name you heroic young man?" Caroline said while giving him a constricting hug, then ash broke free able to regain his breath

"It's Ash Ketchum, I'm one of Mays' classmatess…" Ash then fainted and fell to the floor".

"OH MY…" Caroline said and then she looked at her hands they were stained red with blood.

"NORMAN, COME QUICK". Caroline screamed while dialing 911.

"Oww god my head". May said while coming too she then glimpsed down to her chest and noticed her shirt was on, Eevee was taking a nap on her legs with a tear in the eye, and she was home. "HUH … WHA".

"OH May, your finally awake come on sweetie your favorite bowl of ramen is on the table".

"MOM, … just how am I here?"

"A young man saved you I'll tell you more about it once you've calmed down and ate".

" And, one last important thing, Did", May froze, D-did they r-rape me? May asked her mother while trying to hold in a boat load of tears.

"No, thankfully the young man saved you right after you got knocked out, But now child go and eat you need it since your so stressed.

"Oh May I did meet a class mate of yours today" Caroline told May who was completely oblivious to the situation. "A boy named Ash Ketchum".

"Hah, hahaha how do you meet the biggest loser at our school, Anti-Social Ash as my outfit calls him. No one except one John Culvark likes him we call the both of them "The Dorky Duo" and no one else likes them.

"MAY MAPLE, DON'T YOU EVER ACT LIKE THAT AROUND YOUR SUPERIORS AND ESPECIALLY AROUND THOSE TO BOYS".

"Jeez mom, what do they even mean to you, there losers, wanna-be heros, and sometimes they bash some of my main friends like Drew, Dawn, and Misty".

"OK May your obviously oblivious to the situation ASH KETCHUM SAVED YOUR LIFE TODAY".

"Aww son of a… you guys are seriously fighting again". Max said while emerging from his upstairs grotto

"MAX STAY OUT OF THIS". May and Caroline said in unison

"I will if I could have some food"

"Dammit, ahh SHOOT, sorry for not calling you down to dinner max".

(Wait so Ash really saved me, but why we've practically been at war in school I've been so awful to him and he hasn't done anything to me in spite. He sure is an interesting hunk of a guy… WAIT WHAT THE HELL I JUST THOUGHT THAT mind what is with you) May thought to herself.

**A few minutes later after May was having a great inner struggle, Norman came back from the hospital with news on Ash's status.**

"Norman how is ash?"

"He is alright Caroline, he had a couple knife stabs and a bullet wound, but when we got to the hospital he was pretty much ok the bleeding stopped plus he had no internal damage, they just extracted the bullet and closed up his wounds and he is resting in the hospital". Norman said while sitting down to enjoy a scrumptious bowl of ramen noodles.

"Mom, Dad I'm off to bed it's been a weird and confusing day, so good night".

"Good night sweetie". Caroline said as she kissed May on the forehead.

* * *

**Ok, guys that's it for this chapter. I was going to upload this faster but I still had a bit to go on it and my old friend**** who I haven't seen in 5 years came for a visit. I'll try to get the next chapter out before next week when my sister gets home from military school or something like that. But if you like give it a review, follow or favorite but don't flame, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Shining hero **

**The next few days during were plain, boring and conflicting for May, Ash wasn't at school Plus he was discharged from the hospital and John wouldn't tell her about his whereabouts and it seem the two boys lived in a mystery no one knew not even their favorite teacher Annabel new of their dwelling. Five days after Ash's scrap with the thugs, May was Shopping in an outlet mall with dawn and noticed John heading out to the Kanto section of the city, but something looked odd about him he looked like a prince or something.**

"Is that John"!? May said out loud instead of in her head.

John instantly turned around in a state ofpanic** "**Shit someone noticed". John said as he ran for a few blocks then turned into alley way behind a 3 story building.

"Wait up, Please John I need to ask you something, JOHN". as she ran towards his general direction

Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU". John said as he spun her around "AND DON"T EVER FOLLOW ME AGAIN, I DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTLY HURT AN INNOCENT PERSON".

"What do you mean by that?" May said with a puzzled face.

"I'M A VIGILANTE, A CRIMINAL BY THE COPS EYES, I STRIKE DOWN GANGS, BULLIES, AND OTHER PEOPLE WHO PICK ON OR ABUSE THE MEAK AND HELPLESS AND THAT'S WHY I DON'T LIKE POPULAR KIDS LIKE YOURSELF FOR INSTANCE… shit I've completely blown my cover, don't tell anybody". He said while pointing a sword at her neck.

"I SWEAR, I SWEAR I WON'T". May said while pleading for her well-being.

"Good, don't follow me" John said while on the run from the incoming police sirens.

"Wait, I still have something to ask you". May said in the pursuit of the Boy". "Oh I have an idea, Eevee come on out" she said while tossing the small foxes poke'ball up in the air. "Eevee could you find John's scent for me"

*sniff sniff* "Eevee eve" Eevee said while chasing his scent.

"OH this is a nice skirt, don't you think so buneary?

"bun bun" the tiny pokemon said as she and Dawn trotted to the cash register

"I wonder where May went" dawn said as she waited in line to check out her finds as she pulled out her P * D.A to email May. (if you're wondering if I'm referencing Pokemon Colosseum you're correct)

A chiming tone plays while may takes out her P * D.A "Hey May I'm in the checkout line where are you"?

"I got side-tracked and I'm following someone, can't talk now bye". May messaged dawn.

"Hmm, I'm wondering what's going on with her, she's be so jumpy and in denial these past few days".

**After about 40 minutes of following the scent May caught up to Eevee who was pawing at the back door of a large 7 story building. May opened the door quietly and saw a teen who looked about 19 years old preparing a large lunch that could feed an army then she hear some noise coming from a large foyer.**

"SING ANOTHER SONG, SING ANOTHER"

"All-righty then".

(note this song is in Japanese, if you're wondering what this song is called on youtube is called "Wind" by Juliana Schano, for Fire Emblem Thracia 776, you can find the translation on and I strongly advise you listen to the song)

**Taya san aide kiekaketa tomoshibi**

**Ashita o shinjite ikitsuzukeru nozomi o**

**Watashi wa kaze sadame hakobu kaze mirai e hakobu kaze**

**Dakara anata no koto mimamotteiru kara **

**Sou yo, itsudatte**

**I am just feeling with you**

**Donna kanashimi demo donna kurushimi demo**

**Norikoerareru hi ga kitto yattekuru**

**Dakara akiramezu ni shinjita michi susunde**

**Atataka na kaze mata fuku kara**

**Watashi wa kaze yume o hakobu kaze anata e hakobu kaze**

**Kesshite hanasanaide jibun no ikiru michi o**

**Soshite itsu no hi ka **

**Your dreams will come true without fail**

**Donna kanashimi demo donna kurushimi demo **

**Norikoerareru hi ga kitto yattekuru**

**Dakara akiramezu ni mae I muite aruite**

**Anata e to kaze fuku hi no tame.**

**( Microsoft word just though I had a stroke HAH XD )**

"Wow, your amazing John".

"DO IT AGAIN, GO IT AGAIN"!

"No no that's enough for now, and if I'm correct it's time to eat" John said while looking towards Wes who was cooking.

**A door slam was heard on the fourth floor and in 5 seconds fast Ash was one the first floor **

"Who said Food" Ash said while starring out at the army of kids.

"Well well, Romeo it seems like your better after rescuing all those girls" Wes said from the kitchen, "By the way your Fried chicken is on the table".

(So John is a good musician and a rouge, Ash is feeling better after a bullet wound and half a dozen knife stabs, and they work at a daycare apparently, man today is just full of suprises.)

**The back door of the building opened and hit May and Eevee in the process.**

"OWW" May shouted while everyone looked towards the back door

"Oh we're sorry". Said two 17 year old girls one with orange hair and the other one May knew had pink hair.

"May what are you doing here I told you not to follow me" John said from the foyer.

**The two girls Rui and Soledad pulled may up off the ground.**

"I'm sorry but I needed to talk to ash in private". May said

"Uhh ok, follow me." Ash said as he went up the stairs to the first floor. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

" Thanks for rescuing me the other day" said May while pulling him into a surprise hug.

"WELL WELL, looks like Ash has got a hot girlfriend, you're lucky Ash I'd kill to see a girl like that naked said a very chubby boy with orange hair who was wearing a kimono like thing.

**Then John dropped down from the ceiling and elbowed the boy in the back.**

"MORRISON HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, RESPECT OUR GUESTS, ESPECCIALLY IF IT'S A WOMAN". John said while putting the kid in a headlock.

"Ack, MERCY MERCY, PLEASE STOP PLEAASSEE". Morrison said while being chocked

"NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY".

"Ack I'm *cough sorry".

"Good" John said while releasing Morrison from his grip. "Sorry about that you two" John said while chuckling.

"Wait, how did you come down from the ceiling?" May asked.

"I have my ways, anyway gonna go wake Chloe up from her nap".

"Who's Chloe, a pokemon of yours?" May said.

"No it's My girlfriend". John said nonchalantly.

"How come I haven't seen her at school this year".

"She has been on the run from her abusive step father and brother there last name is Bell I think, I found her two months ago in the Johto section of town when she fainted from not eating in three days and she had a broken arm so I took her in under my wing nursed her back to health, and we eventually sorta fell in love". John said while furiously blushing, "Anyway I'll see you two later". John said while darting up the stairs.

"Ok, so May would you like to have lunch down stairs". Ash said

"Sure, we could" May said while blushing.

"Ahh, thanks Wes that was a good lunch as always". Said Soledad

"Yeah it was, but I'm going up to my room to finish my homework".

"Wait Ash you live here, I thought this was a day-care?" May asked.

"No it's an orphanage we all live here". John said with a sad look in his eyes.

"It's much better than what I had John". Chloe said while giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well I should head home now, seeya John, Chloe, Soledad, Wes, and Rui".

"Wait, May I'll escort you out". Wes offered then the two walked towards the door "May I'm sorry but I have to ask, do you have a crush on Ash".

"What N-no" May said while blushing.

"Hah, it's a bit obvious but at heart Ash is a really good kid he needs love to lift his spirit some, well you can comeback anytime now but go back along main-street".

"Ok I will by Wes". May shouted back.

**Wes closed the door behind him** "Ah, young love at its finest".

**Well guys that is the end of this chapter I hope you liked it if you did or didn't send in a review tell me what I did wrong or if you have any ideas for the next few chapters but no flames or even favorite if you love the story or wanna stay tuned, or if you want to call me my number is 8675-309 I swear that is not a song reference but way I'll see you guys and or ladies later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for all the reviews I've been getting even though it's not many I appreciate the support and come up with some suggestions please, I'm starting to get writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters, but I own John and Chloe, I made my own characters :P you don't judge me and I won't judge you. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**My Shining hero Chapter 4**

It was a Luke-warm and cheery day as May strode her way to the High School she studied at, it was just a normal day as snot nosed kids stared at her great figure for her age. While May was heading to school two groups of Men were hiding in the bushes out in front ready to surprise ambush the young girl. One of the men pulled out a mirror and reflected the light at the other team as a signal as May was a few yards from the door. Suddenly the 6 men jumped out of their hiding places.

"Wah, Harely". May said in a state of shock and fear.

"May hon, How've you been" Said the all green freak while pulling out a machete from his coat. "Ryu, Ken Grab her" Harley barked as the two men leaped and grabbed her. As Harley drew closed to May pointing the machete at her. May just whimpered in fear that what would happen in that alley way will happen in front of her classmates and friends, the thought was just mortifying.

"MAY!" Dawn shouted in shock while other people crowded around the thugs but we're too frozen with fear to do anything.

"Don't come any closer or she gets it" Harley said with an evil grin while pointing the tip of the machete at her adam's-apple. One thing the gang wasn't aware of was two boys on the roof.

"Ok Ash pick your weapon I've got some quick and easy ones to slip on in here" John said while opening up the pad-locked case attached to his backpack and putting on a mask and taking of the wig he wore over his hair to school. (Why he wears it is to conceal his identity as a vigilante

"Wait, you carry around brass knuckledusters, Beretta 92's with silencers, Flash bangs, Butterfly knives, an Uzi, and a Broad sword?" Ash said while having questionable intellect about his friend.

"Yeah what-about it" John said nonchalantly

"That breaking several laws, anyway just give me the knuckle dusters and I'll be on my way."

"Here, I'll use my broadsword and… NOW." John shouted while everyone looked up at the roof while he reflected the sun light like a mirror blinding the gang Ash leapt of the roof as he landed on one of the gang member's shoulders and punching him in the neck. Then John leaped down as he slashed Butch's leg with his sword and stabbing Ken in the stomach.

"No, not again Ash and… HIM are here, the boss won't like this" Harley said in anger as he charged at John with his machete. John quickly did a fencing move called a beat which knocked his machete to the side flinging it out of his hands leaving Harley stunned John quickly riposted and stabbed Harley in the chest while Ash knocked out James, and upper-cutted Ryu. The ruffian's who were able to get up and leave, left in the nick of time as the authorities started to arrive at the scene, John quickly vanished out of sight, and Ash walked off into the school.

"Wait, Ash". May said as she dashed after him. "Ash, ASH!" Ash didn't stop but slowed his pace so she could catch up.

"Ash *huff huff, Thanks for helping me again, but why do you keep helping me?"

"The first time you were about to be raped and anybody would try to help, the second time everyone was too scared to move so John and I ambushed your attackers speaking of which where is he I didn't give him these back" Ash said while staring at his brass knuckles

"Hey May I'm so glad you're alright, I was horrified." Dawn said while embracing her best friend while Misty and Drew caught up to them.

"May I was going to come help, but Ash beat me to it." Drew said trying to win over May's affection.

"Hah I saw you from the rooftop, you were scared, crouching on the ground in fear, your no man you're a mouse."

"WHY YOU DON'T EMMBARASS ME INFRONT OF MY GIRL." Drew shouted while raising his fist.

"Hey I'm not your girl." May roared at Drew.

"OH, so now your claiming something you don't deserve, so not only are you a mouse you're a toddler, besides if you wanna fight I don't recommend it." Ash said while raising a brass knuckle. Drew being ignorant punched Ash in the face.

"HAH, hahaha you call that a punch, man you're weak". Ash said while chuckling. Drew then started to punch Ash repeatedly in the face. "Alright you had your fun now it's my turn".

"No Ash let me do this" Said John who came up walking behind the group.

"Ok he is all yours." Ash said as John barreled into Drew knocking him flat on his ass, then John kicked drew five times in the balls and then threw him across the hall into the lockers, Drew was a bloody mess John simply walked up to his broken corpse, pulled out a sharpie from his pocket and wrote "FROM CHLOE." on his fore head and walked away.

* * *

**Later that day at the girls table they were gossiping about what happened earlier today.**

"Hey May why were you defending Ash he is a nobody, and you're the most popular girl in the school, the princess doesn't help the peasant when the peasant is versing the prince." Misty jabbered

"Yeah why, you and Drew are like perfect for each other." Dawn said in response.

"Shut up will you, AND WHY DO ALL OF YOU THINK I SHOULD BE WITH DREW _**I DON'T LIKE HIM**_ GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS." May Shouted at her friends.

"Someone's in denial." Misty chuckled.

"Wait a second Misty… I don't think she is in denial." Dawn said with a devilish grin as she leaned over and whispered to Misty who was taking a fork-full out of her salad.

"WHAT" Misty shouted while spitting out her salad while the whole cafeteria looked in their direction as the students began to look away, Misty leaned in and whispered to May "You have a crush on Ash Ketchum the biggest loser in the school."

"Yeah so what, and don't call him that." May scolded Misty

"It's just you have a crush on him so soon." Dawn said

"Oh I didn't tell you, well here is the story" May explained what happened nearly a week ago to Misty and Dawn.

"Oh… I had no Idea that happened to you, WOAH WAIT A SECOND, since you were almost raped that means Ash saw you half naked, then he is a lucky boy." Dawn said with a wink.

"Oh hush." May said while her face turned as red as an Octillery.

"Hey one other thing you know how John wrote From Chole on Drew's forehead, who is she?" Misty said

"Chloe is Drew's half-sister, Who Drew and his dad always beat up ever since her mom died, John found her almost dead in the Johto section of town after she ran away and has nursed her back to health." May told her friends.

"Wait Chloe Bell from last year, she was always so Cheery would've never guessed that she kept getting abused by her family." Misty said.

**Suddenly May's P*D.A started ringing from a message**

"May I heard what happened at school today I want to talk to you so come home right away and bring a friend with you I don't want anything can happen to you". – Dad.

"Hey Dawn my dad wants me to go home real quick wanna come with me?"

"Sure let's go". Dawn gleefully replied.

**Well I have nothing else left for this chapter I hope to make a new one in the next week or two, and one thing if you're wondering the characters Ryu and Ken are from street fighter, these ones are not from street fighter they are from the Pokemon Adventures Manga. Sorry if there arent alot of writing mistakes this one was hot of the press cause the charger on my laptop broke and i had 5% battery as of the time uploading hopefully in about 2 weeks ill get a new charger and my computer won't be so shitty but anyways see ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone who has read and will keep reading my fanfiction post a review if you like or don't like but don't flame, and PLEASE give suggestions I've been having wirters block :P anywho here's the story,**

* * *

**My Shining Hero chapter 5**

As May and Dawn strode out of the school at a brisk pace trying to get home and back before there next class Geography the worst class of the day she saw John, Chloe, and Ash all outside on 2 benches eating a pizza John and Chloe probably got at a local pizza place, but Ash was strumming Hey Jude on his acoustic guitar. Dawn caught sight of was she was seeing and pulled her aside for a moment.

"May do you think Ash, Chloe and John should come with us it's probably about what happened this morning". Dawn whispered in the infatuated brunette's ear.

"The thing is are you sure it's about what happened this morning, I could have been my skitty is sick or or we need to move or I don't know but it's probably not what happened this morning".

Dawn deadpanned "For Christ sake you were almost raped twice AND IN PUBLIC I'm pretty sure he wants to make sure you're at least mentally stable woman". Dawn said

"Hmm, I catch your drift, but he might not want to go, you forget he is Ash he doesn't want to do anything boring". May said

"Why don't you want him going, you like him after all, if I were you I'd be hell-bent trying to make a boy come with me to my place".

"Yeah you would, to try and get banged by him, anyways you're going to ask him wheather you like it or not". Dawn said with a mishcevious grin on her face while dragging the brunette over to Ash, John, & Chloe. John saw what was coming and picked up his keyboard he brought to school and started playing I knew you were trouble when you walked in as Dawn got closer to the trio.

"Really John is that necessary". Dawn said while deadpanning

"What do you want Berlitz". John scoffed as Chloe slapped his arm and gave him a glare telling him to stop with the act, John practically whimpered like a young pup. Dawn started snickering at this seen.

"Well, May here needs a bowdy gward to face scawy men dat huwt her on her way home weal qwick" Dawn chuckled on the verge of a full blown laugh attack, While May just sort of stood behind her blunette friend

"Dawn stop with the "_Baby talk" _enough female teens suffer from that syndrome" Ash joked. "Are you going or not hero boy we're wasting daylight". "Ok sure, I'll go". Ash said while wolfing down a piece of pizza.

"You know Ash I wonder why those men attacked May they are members of some kind of mafia why would they keep targeting May, it's so farfetched and no not the Pokemon".

"Dunno if they are some type of criminal organization than we could be WAY in over our head, Wes might know something after being an ex-member of team snag-em. Chloe was over hearing the two boys conversation and a realization of fear came over her face. "( No please don't tell me)".

"Hmm did you mutter something Chloe?" "Mmhmm" she slightly muttered. Chloe was about to explain but the five of them arrived at May's house the biggest house in the whole town.

"Well were here". May said while a butler showed them the way in to the foyer.

"MAY honey welcome back". Caroline said while embracing her daughter in a tight hug. "Now you and your friends... OH ASH WELCOME I can't thank you again for all you've done for us". Caroline said while nearly tackling the young man.

"Oww, uhh thanks oww now could you please let me go". Ash said while freeing himself from Caroline's death grip. "Sorry I should've warned you she is a tight hugger". May said while Chuckling "Yeah… thanks" Ash said while trying to regain his breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, anyways Normans waiting in the main foyer so follow me". Caroline said while strolling through the giant house.

"Ahh May I'm so glad you're here". Norman said as May hugged her father. "Oh hello Dawn your looking lovely as usual". Norman complemented May's young friend. "Welcome Ash, and Who are you two?" Norman said while staring at the young couple.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm John Culvark, and this is my Girlfriend Chloe Bell, we're both friends of Ash".

"Ahh pleasure to meet you both as well, but Chloe I've met Mr. Bell on many occasions and he never mentioned you or are you not related to him?"

"I am unfortunately, I'm his Half daughter" Chloe said.

"Oh alright". Norman quickly caught on that she didn't want to talk about her father. "Anyways May I heard about the incident that happened at school today and I heard Ash and some other random guy who the police are looking for to recruit for the spike in gang activity and they think he might be able to help bring down some of these gangs, But anyways Caroline and I have decided to take this Harely guy to court and sue him".

"REALLY, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUU DADDY". May said while bear hugging and tackling her dad to the ground.

"Oww hey kid how come I didn't see you do that to Ash he saved twice after all".

"Hey I think I've had enough hugs for one day". Ash said while looking at Caroline out of the corner of his eye. "HEY ASH". May said as the young teen froze in fear as both Caroline and May started bear hugging Ash.

"We'll I'm going to go this has gotten too weird for me". Dawn said while sprinting out of the room.

"Wait for me sister" John said while picking Chloe off the ground and fleeing the scene trying to not receive any hugs. "Guys… Don't leave me here, Guys… Come on please HELP". Ash Shouted while the two women hugged him tighter. But the trio of John, Chloe, and Dawn were already out the front gate of the house.

"Whew, Glad we got out of there in time lets hurry and head back to school in 5 minutes we'll be late for our next class".

* * *

**Well guys I got this chapter out by my deadline slightly, I wanted to try to put this out sooner but High school is a whole lot harder that I remember, but any ways sorry for so long my charger came in around Monday, Sundayish sometime around there but anyways thanks for reading favorite this if you like it, review down below and have a good week I'll try to update in a week or so bye.**


End file.
